plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 12
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version). |image = Wwd12.png |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into ten waves) |EM = Five |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 11 |after = Wild West - Day 13 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack}} Difficulty This Not OK Corral level has different plants from the others, those being Bloomerang and Lightning Reed. These plants are very weak and defeating some of these zombies can be a struggle if the plants are not placed correctly. For instance, some Buckethead Cowboys appear in this level. These can be difficult to deal with as the given plants are weak. Keep in mind the 2 plants alternate in-between rounds, so the player should realize this and strategize. After the 6.2.1 update, the minecart in the second column is extended to occupy the entire second column, making the level much easier. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 3 4 |note2 = is available; is no longer available |zombie3 = 1 2 |note3 = is available; is no longer available |zombie4 = 3 4 5 |note4 = is available; is no longer available |zombie5 = 2 4 5 1 |note5 = is available; is no longer available |zombie6 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 |note6 = is available; is no longer available |zombie7 = 1 3 3 5 5 2 |note7 = is available; is no longer available |zombie8 = 1 2 3 3 5 4 |note8 = is available; is no longer available |zombie9 = 1 1 1 2 2 4 4 5 5 5 |note9 = is available; is no longer available |zombie10 = 3 3 2 4 5 1 5 |note10 = Final flag; is available; is no longer available}} Strategies *Plant Bloomerangs on all minecart tracks. Then, plant Lightning Reeds outside of minecart tracks. Note to plant it in the right place. It is recommended for you to plant the first Bloomerang in the second column in the minecart. *Keep moving the Bloomerangs to kill Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys. Upgrading Bloomerang to at least level 3 (which takes only 13 seed packets) will greatly help. *Since Lightning Reed arcs to adjacent zombies for extra damage, it is more effective to spread out the Bloomerang damage over multiple zombies, instead of killing them one at a time, to let Lightning Reed land more hits. *It is sometimes a good idea to leave a zombie alive on the second or fourth lane (moving your Bloomerangs away) so that the Lightning Reed(s) in the middle can arc and reach zombies on the outside lanes. Alternatively, by quickly taking down zombies on the second or fourth lanes, you can force the middle Lightning Reeds to target the other half of the screen. Gallery FRWWd12U.png|First time reward IMG 0056.PNG|By WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 12 (PG234) - 6.png|Level finished by Pinkgirl234 SOWW12.PNG|By Trivia *A version of this level is played in Step 3 of the Gem Jam Epic Quests set. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Melon-pult Wild West Day 12 (Ep.141)|By Wild West Day 12 - Plants vs Zombies How would you rate Wild West - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Not OK Corral Category:Levels with one flag Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers